


长嫂为妻（二十九）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	长嫂为妻（二十九）

没有大清早出来开房的，老板娘打折哈欠掏钥匙的时候猜了千百次也猜不出俩人的关系，只知道这个乾元的信息素都浓的熏人。  
张云雷的脚后跟磕在床脚，两个人捧着对方的脸接吻，他疯了似的去允杨九郎的舌，非得杨九郎掐着他两颊逼他松松口。  
总也得喘口气。  
张云雷的手覆上杨九郎的档，鼓鼓囊囊一大团，已经是勃起了。  
信息素纠缠不清，白檀木重新依附上相思树。杨九郎眼角都红了，解张云雷扣子的手一抖就拽脱了两个，崩到了未知角落。  
“败家。”张云雷嘟囔一句，就被人拿唇封了口。  
小旅馆的床不知接待过多少露水情人苦命鸳鸯，人一上去就发出一声尖锐的抗议。  
“动静忒大了。”张云雷说。  
“一会就盖过去了。”杨九郎说。  
拿什么盖，拿张云雷张老师那把好嗓子呗。  
吻从唇上移到颈肩，再缓缓向下，绕着肚脐打转，舌头去舔那里的褶皱。  
这感觉太奇特，酥麻由小腹窜至五脏六腑，好像被人打开了，赤裸裸血淋淋的向杨九郎展示着自己。  
张云雷弓起身抱住杨九郎的头，几乎尖叫出声。  
“不行，不行…”  
这种事情向来不由躺着的一方做主，杨九郎把那两只薅着他耳朵的手摁在张云雷身侧，舌狠狠往里面顶了几下。  
张云雷的膝盖突然向上曲起顶着杨九郎的小腹。  
杨九郎再抬头，张云雷阖眼轻喘，小腹一阵阵紧缩。解了皮带脱了裤子一看，内侧一片白浊。  
杨九郎去吻张云雷的侧脸，低低的轻笑。  
张云雷臊的要命，去拧他胸前的两点，手一摸隔着衣服摸到个硬邦邦的物件。张云雷一愣，手伸进脖子勾着那根银链把东西拽出来。  
一枚白金戒指，打了根银链穿进去，一直挂在杨九郎的脖子上。那是两个人结婚的时候找县里的金店打的。  
“还留着呢？”张云雷问。  
“你扔了？”杨九郎问他。  
“扔了，早扔了。”张云雷的脸上瞧不出什么情绪，不像气话。  
杨九郎鼻子一酸，强忍着说：“扔了就扔了，反正样子也老了，现在都时兴镶钻的了。”  
张云雷还想气他，刚张开嘴就被逼出了一声高亢的呻吟。  
杨九郎那个王八蛋直接就捅了进去，牙齿也咬上了张云雷的后颈。因着二人早已动情，又有信息素的安抚倒是不会受伤，只是毫无准备的被填了个满满当当，差点要把张云雷的魂撞出去。  
“小眼八叉的，你他妈…啊…”  
杨九郎直接把张云雷的一条腿扛到肩上直起腰操他，每一下囊袋都撞在张云雷丰满的臀肉上。清晨总是安静的，衬得这交合的“啪啪”声大的吓人，的确要盖过木床的摇晃声去。  
张云雷深知旅店的墙不隔音，紧咬着手指不肯出声。杨九郎硬生生的把他的手拽出来代之以自己的手指，同下面那根一样，那两根手指进了张云雷嘴里就开始兴风作浪，夹着张云雷的舌头亵玩，直弄的口水流到胸口。  
叫倒是叫不出来了，全憋在鼻腔发出小兽一般的“呜呜”声，张云雷难受的很，抽抽搭搭的哭。  
杨九郎终于放过那条筋疲力尽的小舌，抽出来掐着身下人的两腮，俯身去吻张云雷半张的嘴。  
“太紧了，”杨九郎贴着那人的脸感叹，一阵阵抽气，“嘬得我鸡巴疼。”  
嫌疼倒是拿出去，张云雷这样想，却没法这样说，杨九郎显然没打算让他说话，一下一下的全凿在那个要命的地方，没一会就又逼得张云雷交代了一次。  
杨九郎可算停了停，狰狞的物件埋在张云雷体内的最深处，手指覆上张云雷小腹处的白浊一点点抹开。  
“嘛呢？这又不能洗澡？！”张云雷想抬脚踹他，奈何腿软的厉害根本使不上劲。  
隔壁突然穿来女人甜腻的呻吟，软糯的嗓子喊出来的话倒是开放。  
“好哥哥，操的妹妹好爽，妹妹…妹妹奶子好涨…哥哥吸一吸…”  
没人不喜欢听墙角，俩个人同时屏气凝神的听了一气，目光又撞到一起，一同笑出了声。  
张云雷这一笑牵动身上的肌肉，于是那根埋在他里面的驴玩意又兴奋的跳了跳。杨九郎下意识的动了动，张云雷叫了一声，抵住他的肩膀。  
“不成了，不来了。”  
“怎么就不来了？”杨九郎笑得有点体贴，还有点痞，“妹妹奶子涨吗？哥哥还没给你吸呢。”  
这都是什么虎狼之词，张云雷乳尖被杨九郎啃噬的时候想。  
但的确是爽，尤其是之后从后面进又来了一发。  
张云雷的头埋在枕头里，修长的手指抓着床单，感觉全身上下只有性器官还活着。射不出什么了，就一小股一小股的往外流，白色的精液混着透明的前列腺液。  
杨九郎开玩笑说再来一次是不是就该射尿了，吓得张云雷差点夹断了他的子孙根。  
完事的时候也不过七点。张云雷昨晚就没睡，杨九郎鸡巴还没抽出去的时候人就已经睡了过去。杨九郎拿了湿毛巾给人擦身，幸好带了套，不然的确还不知道要怎样麻烦。  
出去买早餐的时候杨九郎用张云雷的手机给姐姐打了个电话，交代一下两个人没走丢，就是起的早了出来遛遛弯，遛累了找了个小旅店歇会。歇到什么时候呢，这得看你弟弟什么时候醒。对，可不，这遛弯太累人了。对对对，放六个个鸡蛋。不，没跟您说话，我这买煎饼馃子呢。要，当然要了，不裹馃子叫什么煎饼馃子。得了姐就麻烦您照顾照顾孩子给做做饭，我们怎么着中午也回去了。  
回了旅店杨九郎才觉出脚心疼来，脱了鞋看一眼，纱布已经见红了。这伤到哪不好，伤到走路用的脚上，多耽误事你说。  
张云雷睡的迷迷糊糊的就闻见香味了，一边饿得发慌一边困的要命，一番挣扎到底睁开了眼睛。坐在床边啃煎饼馃子的杨九郎一看，忙拿起床头的煎饼馃子递到张云雷嘴边。  
“咬一口，一会都凉了。”  
张云雷还躺着，懵着张开嘴，咬了一大口。  
“还行吧，我看这个摊买的人还挺多的。有豆浆要么？坐起来喝点？”  
张云雷一往上起才觉出疼。哪都疼，屁股大腿根，乳头舌头尖，全身上下像是被人拆了又稀里糊涂的拼了回去。  
杨九郎瞧他皱眉，忙扯过枕头垫在张云雷后腰，手扶着张云雷后背。  
“你死不死啊。”  
“快了，快了。”杨九郎就这么答应着。  
气得张云雷去打他嘴。  
“几点了？”  
“不到九点，刚我给姐打过电话了，你吃完再睡会，咱们就回。”  
张云雷静静的喝着豆浆，来了一句：“你什么时候走啊？”  
杨九郎沉默了半晌，两只手焦虑的乱摸。  
“我…再待，再待几天吧。”  
“走的时候把你用信寄过来的钱拿走吧，一共两万多，还有你给九儿那个存折，我没动，也一起拿走吧。”  
杨九郎不说话，张云雷就接着说。  
“杨九郎，我不能一直追着你跑，像个吊坠挂在你腰上。我不能一辈子听人叫我杨夫人，九郎媳妇。人总得为自己活一回。你回海南做你的杨总，我在天津做我的张老师，挺好的事。孩子是你的种，咱俩最后一次做怀上的，不能让你带走，你要是想就常回来看看，我不拦着。”  
杨九郎好一会才僵硬的点点头。  
“再睡会吧，”杨九郎说，“我能搂着你吗？”  
张云雷没说话就是默认了。杨九郎从背后把人抱进怀里，轻轻揉着张云雷酸痛的腰。  
张云雷本有万千情绪在心头，却渐渐想不起什么，沉沉睡去。


End file.
